Big Bad Colossal Giant (Yoshi's Island x Attack on Titan)
by thanos caT
Summary: Yoshi and Baby Mario are close to saving Baby Luigi and the poor Stork. However, Kamek has one last surprise up his sleeve. A rather BIG one.


Kamek stood in shock as he stared at the defeated Baby Bowser. He wasn't dead, just pooped out from all the fighting. Yoshi looked at Kamek and Bowser, then back to Kamek. The Magikoopa.

"Why you- you-" Kamek stutter over his own words. Before the Magikoopa finish his sentence, his was splatted right in the kisser with an egg. Kamek yelped and recoiled in pain.

Yoshi took this as a sign of victory. Yoshi started dancing, but stopping soon after realizing that Baby Mario was on his then High-Hived the future plummer, then started celebrating again. albeit, more carefully.

But this celebration was soon cut off. As Kamek started cackling.

"You fools… you have no idea what you two have gotten into."

Yoshi tilted his head, confused at the Magikoopa. Yoshi knew that Magikoopa had always something up his sleeve. But you'd think he'd stop after wearing out Baby Bowser.

"Sorry Yoshi, but I am about to turn you into dino-soup!" Yoshi braced himself for what's about to come. even Baby Bowser was bracing himself, before Kamek put the young Koopa Prince onto the back of his broom. Kamek then flew up out of the castle, breaking a hole in the ceiling . He flew into the sky.

"What are you doing, magic-head?" Baby Bowser asked the Magikoopa. Kamek smiled.

"I am about to end this Dino's whole career!" Kamek yelled. Kamek then started to start saying some weird stuff. Stuff that almost sounds like a summoning spell. "Summonites, Spawnthen!"

Kamek threw his wand into the sky, it slowed down in the sky, and started to glow. Then, it turned into a blackhol-ish looking thing, in the shape of an oval.

"Woah! What's happening now?" Baby Bowser asked excitedly.

"You'll see, little one!" Magikoopa smiled devilishly

* * *

Yoshi frantically rushed down the hallways of the Castle, trying to find Baby Luigi and the Stork as fast as he can. He panically quickly looked in rooms, hoping to find the two hostages. Luckily, he wouldn't worry longer. As he found the two in a prison cell. Baby Luigi was still in the white baby back, with his head still poking out. while the Stork was beside Luigi, tied up to the ceiling by his legs. Both Mario and Luigi were quite happy to see each other, and the Stork was relieved to see Yoshi come rescue it.

_Why didn't I check here to begin with?_ Yoshi wondered.

Just then, the ground started to shake, and the ceiling started to fall down. Massive rouble was falling into the castle or into the lava just besides the castle. Kamek then showed up, and then removed the part of the castle containing Luigi and the Stork away from the castle. Yoshi quickly grabbed Baby Mario and took cover as the rocks were falling. Yoshi was under a sturdy part of the castle- fearing what happened to Baby Luigi and the Stork, hoping that they were safe. Baby Mario poked Yoshi, and pointed to a pile of rocks, leading up the roof of the castle. Yoshi hopped onto each rock, being careful not to fall. Other than that, It was very easy.

When Yoshi got onto the roof, he did not expect to see something greeting him. It was a huge, tall humanoid creature. It seemed to have red skin, and some white bone-is structured around its face. Yoshi stared in disbelief at what he saw, it was never something that he had fought or saw before. Funnily enough, Baby Mario seemed like he was ready to take on the giant by himself.

"Haha! Good luck getting out of this one losers!" Baby Bowser taunted in a baby-ish voice, as he and Kamek arrived on the magic broom. "The Wizard summoned a big guy! And he's going to kill both of you!"

"So long suckers!" Kamek Laughed, as he flew away. But just before stopping. "Golly me! I forgot!"

Kamek swung his wand around, and casted a spell at the giant. The Titan roared the green Dino as soon as the spell hit him.

"Can't let the Colossal Titan kill Mario, so it's only you that's going to feel the pain, Lizard Boy!" Kamek smirked at Yoshi. Kamek started to fly away. "Have Fun!"

Yoshi turned his attention to the Titan, who was just about to squash yoshi into a pile of gelatin. The Dinosaur was quick to react, a dodged before the Red Giant hit him. Yoshi started to constantly dodge attacks, looking for away to beat the Titan. The Dinosaur then noticed a pipe producing Shy Guys in the corner of the now broken roof.

_Perfect! _Yoshi breathed in, and started to run towards the pipe. Being careful to dodge all the Titans attacks, and not to lose Baby Mario. Yoshi made it to the pipe, just about the Titan was about to hit him. Yoshi swallowed two Shy Guys, producing two eggs. As soon as he got them, then aimed, and fired. The egg nailed the Titan in the eye, as it recoiled back. Yoshi then took this opportunity to gather as many eggs as humanly (or in this case, dinoly) as possible.

Yoshi then finally got his last egg, as he jumped a more safer and sturdy part of the roof. The Titan get a lot more angry. And started to produce steam. It then slammed it's fist down to pipe that produced the shy guys, destroying it. Leaving Yoshi only to work with 7 eggs. Yoshi then fired two eggs at the head. Yoshi hit the Colossal with both eggs, but it seemed to do nothing. Yoshi needed a new way to attack. Baby Mario poked Yoshi's head and pointed to a Giant Metal Shy Guy. Yoshi smiled.

_This is it, we only got one chance. Better wear the Big Guy out. _Yoshi snapped back into reality, as a giant fist nearly nailed the Dino on the head. Yoshi escape for the second time (Geez what is he, Spider-Man?). However, 3 of his eggs were destroyed, Leaving him with only 2 left. He then fired an egg right at it's eye. It recoiled in pain. Yoshi jumped down the Ceiling, to swallow the Metal Shy Guy, Producing a Metal-Eggdozer. The ground started to shake again, Yoshi turned around, and saw that the Titan broke some parts of the castle. It Roared in anger at Yoshi. The Dino Smiled, and fired the last of his normal sized eggs at the Titans eye again. However, the Titan learned from it's lesson and dodged the attack. However, The Egg hit something else. a part of the Pillar of the castle, which seemed about to break. The Pillar started topple over as the Egg hit the cracked part. The Titan looked over at the Pillar, then turned its attention to Yoshi, with a Giant Metal egg, about to be hurled at the Titan. Yoshi, with all the strength he can handle, Threw the Giant Metal Egg at the Titan, which forced it to move back, and collided with a wall. The Pillar then snapped off the Castle, and fell over, Hitting the Titan, and knocking it down.

The Titan fell down on it's back into the lava. Yoshi looked down, he needed to finish it off.

_I got one shot at this, it's now or never._ Yoshi glanced over to Baby Mario, who Nodded his head with a Smile. Yoshi then turned his head back, and jumped. He took his last egg, aimed it, and threw it. The Titan was not able to react in time, as it penetrated through its head. The Titan, couldn't react in time, as Yoshi was about to finish it off with a Powerful Ground Pound. And he did. The Titan roared in pain. As Yoshi pounded onto its face, forcing it deeper into the Lava. The Colossal Titan struggled to muster the strength to get up, but the Pain of the Egg stuck in it's head, Yoshi Ground-Pounding onto its face, and the Burning Lava proved to be too much. The Titan's life soon faded. As it layed in the Lava, Dead.

Yoshi was lucky enough to jump off the dead Titan and onto a nearby rock that was floating on the lava, which he then soon found a trail of broken pieces of rubble back floating on lava, into the castle, where he could get up to the roof, and comfort Kamek and Bowser again. He then leaped his way to the castle, climbing up the castle. On his way up to the Roof, Yoshi noticed that the Colossal Titan started to evaporate into steam. Baby Mario gave a mix of a happy and Heroic sounding "Goo Goo Gaa Gaa!"

_Looks like Baby Mario had a fun time… or he's just happy that this is over._

Yoshi then headed up to the roof, and saw Kamek and Baby Bowser, with the Stork and Baby Luigi, thankfully unharmed. Kamek turned around to see Yoshi.

"GAH- WHAT- How- How did you beat it?! It was supposed to be one of the strongest beings, EVER!" The Magikoopa gawked at the two heros. Yoshi looked angry, and Baby Mario looked like he was about to beat someone up. For some odd reason, this scared Bowser, and tugged on Kamek's cloak.

"Never mind that, We are out of here!" Kamek grabbed Bowser, and then left in a hurry.

Yoshi ran over to Baby Luigi and The Stork, untying the bird from it's dangling state. The Stork breathed a sigh of relief. The Stork can now finally deliver the Baby plumbers back to their mothers and fathers. Yoshi picked up Baby Mario, and put it in a white bag, the same one Luigi was in.

_Wait, how did that bag get there?_ Yoshi thought, but then disregarded the thought, knowing that the two Babies were finally going to their parents. The stork then flew off, with Mario saying his last goodbys... Which sounded more like Goo Goos. Yoshi then waved back. And stared at the two babies, and the Stork, flying off. Then Yoshi snapped back into reality, with a worried expression on his face.

_Now how the hell do I get back home?_

* * *

The Stork gently dropped the two baby brothers off the two babies at their parent's doorstep, and rang the doorbell. As soon as it did, the Stork flew off. And the Door opened. Revealing a mother and a father.

"Finally! They are here!" one of the parents exclaimed in excitement, as they both picked up the two boys, and brought them inside.

* * *

The Yoshi clan were at their base, doing normal Yoshi things. talking amongst themselves, Sleeping, or playing poker, waiting for the Green Yoshi to come back.

The Green Yoshi then entered the base, without the baby, a smile on its face. All the Yoshis stared at him. The Green gave a thumbs up. Signaling that the Baby has been returned to its mother. All of the other Yoshi's started cheering in unison. As their goal was complete.

* * *

Baby Bowser and Kamek were flying off in the distance, clearly salty that the Dinosaur had ruined their schemes.

"Wizard, what as that big red guy's name anyway?" The young Koopa prince looked at Kamek. "And where'd he come from?"

"You'll find out when your older" was the only thing Kamek could say in response.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, it's me. the author. So uh, this is basically my first serious fanfiction. This story was requested by a friend, and I don't know a lot about Attack on Titan, so I may have gotten some details wrong. (Though, I do know some things.) hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
